Forbidden love
by Jiminnnn.is.great
Summary: She was an angel while he was a demon. They both love each other but fate is too cruel to them. Life is just not fair, but since the beginning they always knew that it would become a forbidden love. Gomenasai, this summary is horrible, I suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

**Ok so this will be a Nalu fanfic cuz i'm a big nalu fan:) Also there will be some hints of gruvia too. Also this is my first fanfic so don't judge me if its crappy**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

Natsu's POV

She's an angel while i'm a demon. I live in hell while she lives in heaven. The moment i saw her i knew she was the one, the one whom i would love and treasure for the rest of my life. Is this what people call love at first site? If it is then i have found it.

It's weird how i first meet her.

* **FLASHBACK** *

I was walking around earth with ice princess, ugh he just had to drag me with him. _Damn Gray, he can be such a pain in the ass sometimes_. I told him that I didn't want to go with him but the damn stripper literally dragged me out of hell and to earth. _Ugh he's so annoying_. It's a good thing that i'm in my human form and Gray too.

"Hurry up flame brains, i don't wanna be late to see Juvia" Gray said

"Sheesh, i'm going u stupid pervert"

"What did u just call me retard?

"I called you a pervert, u got a problem ice princess"

"Flame for brains, u r so damn lucky that i'm in a rush or i would have kicked ur ass"

I rolled my eyes "Whatever"

We kept walking for what seemed an eternity. I was getting tired.

" Oi stripper, how long till we get to this chicks house"

"20 more minutes retard"

Ugh this is so tiring, I'm just gonna go off and explore on my own,

"Yo Gray ima go and explore ok"

"Sure whatever"

Since that damn stripper doesn't seem to care, i'll just leave, I knew i should've stayed at Fairy Tail. It's really crowded here, i need to find an alley so i can cast the portal and go to hell. So I keep walking

*20 MINUTES LATER*

" DAMN THIS WORLD! I CAN'T FIND A DECENT ALLEY"

There are so many people, here sheesh. I kept walking and walking until a flash of blond hair entering an alley caught my eye. I ran to where the alley was so i wouldn't loose the blond hair blob that i just saw.

Once i was in front of it, I saw a beautiful blond haired girl standing at the end of the alley. Her blond hair sparkled, her brown chocolate eyes beckoned me to her and she looked hot. I slowly walked to where she was, wanting to know more about her. She then noticed me and i froze, i didn't know what she would next. I was startled when she spoke, it sounded like a goddess talking.

"What r u doing here?"

"Oh, umm… i was just walking around and saw you go into this alley so I-..."

"Wait so u were stalking me?"

My face started to heat up, "N-n-no, i was just c-curious so i came"

Her face relaxed, "Oh, ok", She then stuck out her right hand, " My names Lucy Heartfillia, I'm an angel-" Lucy then covered her mouth while her eyes were wide.

I myself was shocked and that was when i saw her pink fairy tail mark, _she's an angel, she's an angel,_ that sentence kept repeating in my head and so did her fairy tail mark. Since she's an angel i guess i can mess around with her.

I smirked, " Well hello ANGEL Lucy, im Natsu Dragneel, a Demon, so what's a pretty angel like u doing in a place like this?" Her expression was priceless.

Her eyes widened even more while i heard a faint gasp.

" W-what do u want with me?!" She started shaking and tears started to pool around her eyes.

I cursed myself, i never liked watching girls cry. "Hey don't cry i'm not gonna hurt you". I started to approach her slowly, while she took steps back. Lucy then hit the wall. I then took this opportunity to give her a hug, i mean what girl doesn't like hugs.

Lucy was stiff at first but soon relaxed, I think she finally realized that i wasn't going to hurt her. _Wow_ I thought, _i gained her trust easily._ I then felt her wrap her arms around me. We stayed like this for about 2 minutes when she started to pull away.

"Thank you Natsu, i thought u were going to hurt me"

I laugh, "Haha, Naw i don't hurt beautiful innocent angels" Her face then starts heating up.

"Um well i got to go but maybe we can hang out another day if you want" "Sure" I reply "where to u want to meet?"

"well how about we meet here" she says

"Okay, well then bye i guess"

"Yeah, bye" She waves at me and leaves the alley.

* **FLASHBACK ENDS** *

 **Still Natsu's POV**

When we first meet, she thought i was going to hurt her. But now here we are, Lucy and I sitting underneath a tree, and holding hands. I'm hugging her from behind while she lays on me. We're dating now too. We want to tell our parents but if we do then they will not approve and it might start a war between us. No one can understand our feelings. Life is just not far, But in the end it will always be a forbidden love.

She was an angel while I was a demon

 **~THE END~**

 **Ha, this story took me like 4 days to write, well anyway i hoped you all liked it and please review!**


	2. Authors Note

**Ok so I noticed that some people are following this story and I just want to say thank you.**

 **Anyway, this is an Authors Note not a chapter, I'm sorry.**

 **I just want to ask you all a question k**

 **Dou you guys want me to make this one-shot into a story or naw?**

 **IF I do make this one-shot into a story then I will promise you that the Chapters will be better. Remember that this one-shot was my first ever fanfic that I have written but now I have gain more knowledge. The chapters will be better written too.**

 **If you guys want this to become a story please leave a review saying so or PM me instead k.**

 **Thank You guys for all of your time.**

 **Have a great day guys~ :D**


	3. Ch 1

**Hey, hey, hey! Ok so well I guess I will be turning this one-shot into a story. Thank you all for your opinions so yeah... Check out my others stories please! :D**

 **Well on to the first CHAPPY!**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HORI MASHIMA DOES!**

 **All the credits go to him.**

* * *

 **Nobody's POV**

"Where have you been Natsu"

Sitting in the throne in front of Natsu sat a 35 year old man named Igneel Dragneel, the King of the underworld or also known as hell.

"I was helping Erza out, why?"

Meet Natsu Dragneel, prince of the Underworld and secret lover of Lucy Heartfilia, the Princess from Heaven.

"Lisanna was looking for you, she wants you to help her out in the wedding"

Now meet Lisanna Strauss, suited wife for Natsu and most obsessed woman with him.

" Dad, I don't want to marry her, I don't even like her, just because we were childhood friends doesn't mean anything."

Igneel stood up.

" Natsu Dragneel you will marry her, if you don't the kingdom will be attacked"

Natsu ruffled his hair.

" Fine, but I'm only doing this for you father"

Igneel smiled.

" Thank you son"

Natsu turned around and was about to walk away but his fathers voice stopped him briefly.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I just can't do anything, I hope you understand"

Natsu didn't look back but still replied.

" Of course"

As soon as Natsu walked out of the room, he punched the wall nearest to him.

"Damn it, how am I supposed to confront Luce about his now"

Natsu's plan was to try and convince to not ley him marry Lisanna and instead try to ask him about how he would react if he ever dated an angel.

Natsu punched the wall again... poor wall

" Damn it"

Natsu finally turned around and walked towards his room.

* * *

 **In Heaven**

 **Nobody's POV**

" But father, I do not want to marry Sting, I don't love him"

Meet Lucy Heartfilia, Princess of the heavens and secret lover of Prince Natsu of the Underworld.

" Be quiet young lady, you will marry prince Sting and that is final"

Now meet her oh so "loving" father Jude Heartfilia, the king of the Heartfilia Kingdom.

"Fine"

Lucy ran out of the palace while her father kept o calling out her name yet she never stopped to look back.

 _If only Natsu was with me..._ thought Lucy.

 _Wait, I'll just call him so we can meet again_ thought Lucy

She pulled out her Lacrima and called him. He picked up a few minutes later.

"Hey babe what's up"

"N-nothing, can we meet up in our usual place?"

"Luce, what's wrong?"

"Can we meet up yes or no?"

"oh, errr I can't, I need to help out Lisan-"

Lucy cut him off.

"Oh ok then, I'll just go meet up sting instead, bye"

"Wait, Lu-"

She hung up.

She was starting to think now that having a relationship with him was hopeless.

She was starting to loose hope...

* * *

 **GOMENASAI! I'm sorry guys! I didn't have a lot of inspiration so this is most of what I wrote! Next chapter will say more ok, I promise, please don't hate me.**

 **Please leave a review.**

 **Hope you have a great day today!**

 **~hugs, and Kisses~**


End file.
